Talk:Chicago Ted
Doesn't look like game content, delete? RT 16:53, 23 November 2008 (UTC) HELL NO! -- 15:47, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Stupid fan writing that has no place on this wiki, delete. Smiling Jack 01:50, 29 November 2008 (UTC) I don't care if this is fan writing, it's freaking awesome! Kudos to the poster. Denkkar 18:48, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :I'm with Denkkar. Darkman 4 05:19, 4 December 2008 (UTC) As i dont mind filling in abit of history of a game with abit of fan created content but the story of chicago ted sounds like some sort of kids super hero as there is no way in hell anybody could ride a tank while smashing it in the face with a bat for more than a couple of seconds without being slammed to the floor and quickly stomped to death.As i said i dont mind user content but please dont make super characters or stories that are not realistic. Spygon 13:01 4 December 2008 (GMT) ::My thoughts: ::The story of Chicago Ted isn't considered canon, due to it being fan-made content. The only canon part would be that he is mentioned in graffiti on walls, however, none of it says that he is some kind of Chuck Norris. Whether or not this article stays should be determined on what the goal of this wiki is: Do we want only the actual parts of the game, or do we want everything relating to it, even if it is completely irrelevant to the story? Every other game wiki there is focuses only on the actual story laid out by the developers in the game itself. Why should we be any different? --HarrisonH 14:40, 4 December 2008 (UTC) ::Who cares if its unrealistic? If we really get down to it, the game is unrealistic. Maybe the tank can't raise its arms above its head without bending backwards or something. My point is don't squash creativity if its fun and not stupid and this is defiantly fun and not stupid. --Myogaman 16:26, 4 December 2008 (UTC) :::I support deletion of the fanfic part of the page. Nite01002 21:33, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Funny but... There has to be a better place. Possibly start making up a fan made Writing on the walls story area type deal. Hell I would definitly add stuff to that especially One about the whole "God is Dead" thing. LOL Alright... I don't understand why everybody has to be so up tight about it. I acame to this wiki for the first time knowing nothing about Chicago Ted, and I'll admit, when I found his page I wasurprised that the wiki had come this far but it didn't really tell me whether they planned to feature him or any speculations of him. I actually thought that the story had been written on the walls somewhere in the GAME, so I thought it was kind of cool. Maybe just add "Fan Speculation" to it. Explain what he is and whether or not he actually APPEARS, if Valve acknowledged his existence, expansion packs and news about him. I already figured he was pretty false for game like this but my friend was really hyped about him and he's played the game while I have not, so yes, the page may be giving the WRONG signals here. But I STILL say you should keep it, because Left 4 Dead is just that type of game. Maybe you could add some MORE pictures of Chicago Ted messages, cause I can't imagine them ALL being in one safehouse. BUT BEFORE YOU RUIN IT, LET ME ASK ONE THING. CAN I POST IT ON FANFICTION NET, SINCE YOU OBVIOUSLY HAVE SOMETHING AGAINST THIS KIND OF THING AND IT IS TECHNICALLY A FAN'S "CONCEPT" OR "SPECULATION" OF THE VARIOUS CHICAGO TED phenomenons. Actually, I don't really care what Smiling Jack or RT think. I'm asking the guy who MADE the article cause really this sort of article is rare. Its got decent humor and its original, not just based off an overused internet fad, automatically making it better than the stupid crap at Uncyclopedia and Encyclopedia Dramatica. It would be a VERY funny fanfiction on ffnet if it is grammatically-presentable. Add a few more "facts" and it'd perfect, but then, I'm not in charge here so whatever. I'm keeping it in my Word documents regardless. Also, I think a person with an inch of common sense like myself can tell from the language and description on the page was OBVIOUSLY not a very "realistic" or "possible" thing in Left4Dead. But like the one guy said, since WHEN are zombie apocalpyses realistic? When's the last time you got hit by a Hulk-sized creature and lived to tell about it? When's the last time you fixed five deep cuts to the chest and stomach with a MEDKIT (Bandages, maybe some morphine, and etc.). Since when did we have ULIMITED AMMO PISTOLS. Since when could we hit a person and at the same time, without making the motion or performing the action, reload our firearm? Latent 20:19, 7 December 2008 (UTC)Latent :The only mentions of Chicago Ted are written on walls. If we were to have an article on him, we would have to have an article on Keith, as well as any other people who do not appear at all in the game. If he appeared in the game, it would be a different story, but he doesn't. The only difference between Chicago Ted and Keith is that someone in a forum decided to write a story on Chicago Ted. It is not a true part of the game, and does not belong on the wiki IMHO. --HarrisonH 20:22, 7 December 2008 (UTC) ::No. --Rev. Name Withheld 06:20, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Epic Lolz why is everyone like delete delete its funny theres even a clan called "Descendents of Chicago Ted" He's the L4D Chuck Norris RawR Spongey 17:50, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Revise to put it in an out-of-game perspective This is a meme. However, speak about it in a less-humorous, out-of-game perspective. And be sure to reference the source of "Chicago Ted" http://www.seanbaby.com/cleveland/part5.html takua108 23:30, 7 December 2008 (UTC) ** What is this, "be anal like Wikipedians over article content?" No such thing as notability here. Radioactive Zombie 10:01, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Fact or fiction? I separated the fact from the fiction. If you still want to delete the page... *shrug*. --MadDawg2552 21:51, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Keep It There needs to be a topic about Chigaco ted since he is mentioned in the game... Perhaps just change it so that it is an off-topic article? Or split it more so there is definitve facts about 'Ted that are found in the game, and have the fandom section on either another article or on another section which is obviously named "Fandom" or something... But it SHOULD NOT be deleted. Akkryls 13:10, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Made the page a soft redirect, but kept fan fic Hope everyone finds my change acceptable. Nite01002 20:48, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :We are not a fan fiction site, we do not include fanon. We only make articles about Left 4 Dead canon. Sorry, that's just the way it works. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 20:52, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :It being a disambiguation page actually seems worse than it was before. Now instead of just one page to remove, there are two. In order to fix this, I am changing this to a direct redirect directly. --MadDawg2552 21:29, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :: Sorry about that, I was trying to please everyone all the time... ironically, I actually supported the removal of the fan fic above, I just didn't see any resolution to the proposal to delete so I tried to minimize the impact of my change. Mea culpa. Nite01002 21:43, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :::The only reason I didn't change it to a redirect earlier is because someone would have just added the stuff back in, so you really did us all a favor by doing this. Now the fan fiction is still there, but it's out of the public eye, so to speak. --MadDawg2552 21:52, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Im not sure... Chicaga ted is probbably just other surviver. There are actually a few references to him in addition to the graffiti. :I hadn't noticed anything other than the graffiti. What else is there? Nite01002 11:21, 6 March 2009 (UTC)